mysporeversefandomcom-20200214-history
Hanaruba
Hanaruba is a forest-dwelling member of the Jimburuba Clan. They are one of the forest's apex predators of my species, the other being Morikame, who is actually Hanaruba's rival. They also may live besides other forest-dwelling species, such as Hanakame, Leafokame, Twigokame and many others. Appearance Hanaruba has the usual body shape that all members of the Jimburuba Clan have. They are primarly a dark green in color with a scaly pattern, red stripes and a purple pattern on their elbows and knees. They have crocodilian jaws with a long snout with nostrils, eyes that most of their relatives have, two small spikes on the side of their head and their most noticable trait: a flower on top of their head which is purple with a red ring near the middle. This flower is more brightly colored on males. They have a long tail for balance. They have hands that most of their relatives also have, they have 3 fingers and a thumb with sharp claws. They have feet with 3 toes tipped with sharp claws. They have a scale on their back. Biology and Behavior Hanarubas mostly live alone. After breeding, the male will leave the female to lay the eggs and raise the offspring. Female Hanarubas can lay about 3 to 5 eggs and the eggs take about 2 weeks to hatch. Hanarubas are born with their flowers, but the flower grows as the animal ages, when a Hanaruba is 15 years old, they are full grown adults with fully grown flowers. They can live about 80 years, but not all make it to this age though. Being a carnivorous species, Hanaruba are aggressive and a bit short-tempered, as well as territorial. They claim a big territory and will either scare or fight off rivals. They usually hunt by hiding in plants and if a lone creature gets too close, the Hanaruba will attack with their teeth and claws. If the prey tries to flee, Hanaruba will chase after it and shoot poison at it in attempt to slow it down, weaken it or kill it. If while eating and a pack of Morikame come along, the Hanaruba won't even attempt to fight them since it would be outnumbered. They don't tolerate other predators in their territory well and will try to intimidate it, if that doesn't work, they will attack the other predator unless it is a group of Morikame. However, though rarely, a Hanaruba will try to fight a lone Morikame. Another creature who they may get into fights with is Melixs, another forest-dwelling predator who also lives in solitude. Name Origin "Hana" has mulitiple meanings in some languages, but in this case it means flower reffering to the flower on the Hanaruba species' head, this is of Japanese origin. "Ruba" is a suffix that many members of the Jimburuba Clan have. Trivia *Though Hanaruba has a Level 5 Strike, they are somewhat inferior to Morikame, due to the fact Morikame are pack hunters. Even one on one, a Morikame can kill a Hanaruba if it gets in enough claw strikes though it will be very low on health. **However, the Hanaruba may not mind this since they are superior to Melixs in terms of Strike power and the fact Melixs has less health than a Morikame. Category:Jimburuba Clan Category:Carnivorous Species Category:Poisonous Species Category:Non-flying Species Category:Reptilian Species Category:Non-dinosaurian Species Category:Forest Species